Thorn In Your Side
by RosaDellaRadura
Summary: Have you ever wondered what the Harry Potter series might have been like if someone suggested to the characters that they achieve their goal another way? Well Victoria Rosewood is that someone. Follow Victoria as she deals with the prejudice of the wizarding world and the pigheadedness, as well as stupidity, of her classmates as she corrects their behavior and mistakes. HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

A/N_ This story is one that popped into my head while I was contemplating what might have happened if someone opened the conceited minds of the young witches and wizards in Harry Potter and shed light on generally untouchable topics that are what caused different characters to make specific choices that had specific results. For this questionable reason I have decided to share my thoughts with y' this fanfic the main character will be a character of my own who will be named Victoria. _  
_Follow Victoria through her years of Hogwarts and how she will overcome the many challenges of the school and its many judgmental peers_.

**Disclaimer**: The bones of this story come from the wonderful skill of J.K. Rowling, who I will always be thankful to for creating such a masterpiece.

* * *

**One**

Victoria had always been a mature individual. Perhaps even overly for someone with a past as haunting as her own it is required for that individual to act in wisdom far above their own age.

From a young age Victoria had been responsible for the wellbeing of her entire family, as her mother and father were in a mental state that rendered them incapable of caring for their children.

By the time Victoria was four she was already able to prepare dinner for her family and to care for her seven month old brother, Neoptolemus (Neo for short), independently without aid from an adult. Her efforts were required as without her capability her family may not have survived.

Victoria knew that it was unreasonable for her to prolong her removal from her parents' care and placement in an orphanage but knew that without her help it was quite probable that her parents would not survive.

You see, Victoria's parents were squibs from two very old and powerful wizarding families. When her grandparents had learned of her parents lack of magic they had been shunned and removed from their family and placed in muggle orphanages. Her parents had met while her mother had been working in a coffee shop in downtown London and her father had been trying to seek out a temporary shelter from the rain that had began pouring outside while he had been on his way to work, at the time he had worked for a shoemaker with a bad attitude. Her mother had poured him a coffee and asked him about himself and in return her father had confided his entire life story to his future wife unintentionally.

From that day forward they had loved each other with all of their hearts.

Years later Victoria had been born and she was perhaps the most intelligent child that earth has ever witnessed. Her parents at this point had fallen into even deeper love with the young miracle by their sides and 4 years later had another small miracle who they named Neoptolemus. The Rosewood family were loved by all and loved each other with a passion that often rendered most individuals envious. But it was too good to last.

5 months later death eaters came to the Rosewood family's home and tortured the elder Rosewood's to insanity for namely being 'filthy squibs'. As Victoria's parent's were squibs they were unable to seek medical attention from the magical hospital by the name of Saint Mungo's so they remained in their state for, quite possibly, their entire lives leaving behind a young girl with no grasp on how to survive on her own.

In the beginning it had been difficult for Victoria to care for her entire family, especially at such a young age but she found ways to manage this huge responsibility over time because if she wanted to keep her baby brother from being placed in a horrible orphanage like her parents had been she would have to keep her parents' mental state under wraps and provide for them on her own.  
Victoria would always remember the day she met Twinky as it was the turning point of her life.

* * *

_Victoria had been wandering the streets with Neo in a small carriage for hours, trying to scope out something edible as everything she could possibly feed to her family was no more._

_She had turned down an alleyway to search the dumpsters when she had come across an odd looking creature._

_It was small in stature with a green tinged pallor that simply screamed had big floppy ears and huge warm brown eyes. It wore what looked to be an old, worn dishtowel. And it was crying on the dirty ground into its dishtowel._

_"Excuse me, but what seems to be the matter?" Victoria had asked, concerned for this small creature."I is Twinky young miss, and I is a bad house elf. Twinky broke her leg and can no longer work for any honorable wizard family." The elf sniffled._  
_Victoria recognized the house elf from one of her parents many stories her parents had told her of the wizarding world, easily recalling the creature from her photographic memory._  
_"Twinky, it is not your fault you are unable to help your family, if they cannot except that then perhaps you could help me instead." Victoria suggested with a hopeful tone._  
_The house elf looked up at her with wide eyes. "You be wanting Twinky?"To which Victoria nodded. The house elf instantly agreed, hugging her to emphasize her enthusiasm._

* * *

Victoria had been able to get by after that fateful day, but had needed to always assist Twinky due to the elf's injury.  
The Rosewood family had been doing fine on its own for a few months before Neo got very sick. Neo originally had a cold, but then it got worse and progressed into Pneumonia.  
Within a month Neo had died and the police had discovered Victoria's parent's mental issues and she was removed from her parents.

* * *

Victoria was placed in a grim orphanage and shared a room with two other girls who had despised her the moment she had ignored their introductions. Victoria had not purposely ignored her roommates but had been so full of grief that she had simply became unresponsive to any gesture made towards her. She did eat and go about her life, but she no longer had the will to go was until she found the orphanage's library.

Life had been bleak for the young girl until she had found the library. She had been wandering about the Orphanage aimlessly when she had come across the grand doors to the wondrous library that she had never bothered to venture had peeked inside and stared at the rows upon rows of books on the many shelves. Entering, she had walked up to a shelf and plucked book from its depths before wandering over to a well lit table in the centre of the library.  
Victoria had taught herself to read when she was younger with the help of Twinky who had once maintained her past family's historical family records.  
Victoria had chosen a book on quantum physics and surprisingly, was easily able grasp the concept of its information. Intrigued of what else this library had in store, she had begun reading as many books as she could, and returned everyday to the library.

Little did she know that this hobby was slowly helping her to let go of her grief and build a new, more happy life full of wisdom. After a year of the same routine she slowly warmed up to her room mates and the two girls; Clarissa and Madeline, had soon become best friends with Victoria.

By the time Victoria was seven she had read every single book in the orphanage's library and began enlisting help from other adults to find more books.  
Over the next few years all of the children in the orphanage began coming to her with their concerns and questions, seeking guidance, which she gladly gave to all that asked for it.  
Victoria had also began to practice wandless magic by the age of five and by the time she was 10 had progressed through most of the wizarding world's professional curriculum, unknowingly.  
A child with this much talent was bound to be accepted by any magical school, and naturally, on her eleventh birthday a visitor had come to the orphanage in search of the young individual.

* * *

Minerva McGonagall was at the front door to the grim orphanage and knocked on the heavy black nondescript door. An old frumpy looking lady opened the door with a kindly smile on her face.

"Hello, how may I help you?" The lady enquired

"I am Minerva McGonagall and I am here as a representative of my boarding school, in search of a child who we wish to recruit." She said briskly with a small smile.

"Of course, who might that be?"

"Young Victoria Rosewood."

"Ah, follow me." The old lady opened the door wider and allowed the stern woman through and led her from the front hall

"Victoria is a lovely child, if a bit strange. She possesses wisdom well beyond her age and, quite surprisingly, is almost always consulted by our younger children for help with any troublesome situation. She really is quite wonderful." The old woman praised as she led the other lady through the halls before stopping at a door.

"Well here we are, I'll just inform her of you being here to talk to her." The lady opened the door and poked her head in, spotting the young girl sitting alone on her bed with her nose in a book."Victoria, you have a visitor."

The young girl looked up from her book and gazed into the elderly matrons eyes before smiling."Thank-you madam."

The old lady opened the door for Minerva and led the other woman inside before leaving the two alone to appraised the tall girl.

She had rod straight blond hair that reached her mid-back, high cheekbones, twinkling intense stormy gray eyes, full lips and an elegant stature. She was rather pretty.

"Hello Miss Rosewood, My name is Minerva McGonagall and I teach at a school of Magic called Hogwarts." Minerva spoken gently with a prideful tone.

Victoria's reaction to this piece of information was something that deeply shocked the old witch, as it was she had never expected to come from a witch who had grown up in a muggle orphanage.

Instead of a look of shock, Minerva was greeted with a warm smile that was so full of kindness and appreciation that Minerva almost felt her heart melt.

"I was wondering when you might contact myself, and yes I have always been fully aware of my status as a witch. My parents are both squibs, although they are no longer able to care for me due to past complications."

Minerva blinked at the young child's words. Never before had the scottish witch ever encountered such an individual.

"Yes, well here is the list of your required school supplies that we shall be buying today."

Victoria carefully took the letter from the elder witch and opened its envelope to peer at its contents. After the intelligent girl had looked at the parchment she placed it back in it's envelope and into her pocket before standing and looking intently at her visitor with intelligent grey eyes.

"Well, shall we get started?" Victoria questioned to which Minerva nodded before following the girl's example and leading her from the room and to the front desk to inform the matron of the child's whereabouts for the afternoon.

'Well,' Minerva thought, 'She is definitely going to be an interesting student to teach, that's for sure.'

* * *

Several minutes after the two witched left the orphanage they arrived at the Leaky Cauldron and witnessed a young boy with untidy black hair and a lightning bolt scar with a very tall kindly man being mobbed by witches and wizards of every sort.

"Mr. Potter, such a pleasure to meet you! I have dreamed of this day!" a witch shouted to the confused and wary young boy. Then the boy walked over to Victoria and peered at her from behind his glasses with a pair of brilliant emerald eyes."You-you aren't going to start shaking my hand and praising me, are you?" he stuttered, obviously disorientated from his encounter with wizard kind. Victoria shook her head and gave him a brilliant smile. "I'm Victoria Rosewood, I'm the daughter of two squibs from very old and ancient families... from what I gathered you must be Harry Potter?" Victoria questioned, remembering the stories her parents had told her while they were still in a sane state of mind about the boy. "Erm, yes. You don't happen to know why I am treated this way do you?" Victoria looked thoughtful at this suggestion, realizing from the boy's escort that he too must have grown up in the muggle community since his escort clearly was just an acquaintance to the boy if he had not yet explained Harry's past to the young child."Well Harry, I shall tell you, but I suggest that we first acquire our school supplies and find someplace quieter to talk about your past and the reason most of wizard-kind looks up to you. Would you care to join Professor McGonagall and I to collect your supplies as well as mine?" Victoria suggested meekly. Harry's eyes lit up at the suggestion and nodded with excitement. "Yes please, Victoria.""Excellent, I shall go ask the Professor for permission." To which Harry nodded and went to his escort 'Hagrid' as he called him while Victoria spoke to McGonagall."Professor, would it be alright if Harry Potter were to join us for our shopping, he is with Rubeus Hagrid as well and was hoping for some company." Minerva smiled and nodded her head kindly in assent. Harry returned seconds later with Hagrid in tow, smiling from ear to ear. "Shall we?"Victoria gestured to the door to the back alley entrance to Diagon Alley. Harry grinned and followed her through the door that led outside of the old Pub. The boy wore a confused look on his face at the sight of the alley, wondering where they tapped a certain brick on the wall with her finger, letting magic flow from her hand, much to the surprise of Minerva and Hagrid."How-Why...How?" Minerva stuttered, obviously in shock at the that this might not be normal to magical folk, seeing as they all used wands she quickly explained. "Professor, I've always been able to do wandless magic. This is common for me." McGonagall's eyes widened at her explanation, mentally vowing to bring it up with Victoria's show of magic the bricks had formed themselves into an entrance to a bright, magical alley filled with magical shops.

* * *

They walked past many stores before they stopped in front of Gringotts was a grand bank. The outside was constructed of white marble and gold finishings giving it an appearance reminiscent to the American's White House. The group walked up the stairs and through the dark ebony doors that were big enough for even Hagrid to fit through easily.  
Inside were many desks in which small creatures with wrinkled faces and long hooked noses and sharp teeth.

"Goblins." Victoria told Harry, remembering her parent's description of the creatures. The group walked to a desk and the goblin looked up with an impassive expression. "Yes?" He sighed impatiently.

Minerva spoke up. "Hello, we wish to visit Mr. Potter's vault and to administer a heritage test for Miss Rose." The goblin stood and led them to a large quiet room before turning and addressing the group. "If Mr. Potter could please go with Griphook-" The Goblin gestured to the other goblin who had walked up to the group. "He will take you to your vault... If you have the key."

"Oh er, righ'. I got er with me somewhere." Hagrid rummaged in his pocket for a few aminutes before removing a key. "Ah there ya go." and with that Griphook led Hagrid and Harry from the room while Minerva and Victoria remained. The goblin then walked to a desk in the centre of the room and took a seat, gesturing that the two witched follow his example. The goblin then removed a gold bowl, gold quill and silver parchment from a drawer in the desk before laying them in front of Victoria. Then the goblin removed a blade from his pocket and placed it in front of the girl."Now, Miss. Rose if you would please cut your hand let the blood spill into that bowl we may begin the heritage test." Minerva looked a tad concerned at this but Victoria didn't even blink an eye, she simply cut her hand across the palm without even flinching and let the blood pool in the bottom of the bowl. When she had finished the goblin waved its clawed hand over her own, healing her hand before dipping the quill in the blood and placing it over the parchment, when it moved across the parchment on its the quill finished the goblin showed the two witches her familial were her parents- Blaine and Elise Rosewood, then her grandparents- Walburga and Orion Black as well as Alexandra and John Rosewood. Further down the list Victoria saw her ancestors, Rowena Ravenclaw and Merlin himself. When Minerva saw this she turned white and peered at Victoria from behind her glasses, in wonderment of this child before seemed unfazed by this revelation and simply smiled warmly at the goblin and expressed her thanks to the thoroughly surprised goblin in front of her. "Miss Rosewood, would you like to visit any of your vaults this afternoon?" The goblin questioned after regaining his composure."Hmm... I would appreciate visiting the Ravenclaw vault today if you don't mind." She spoke softly.

"This way." The goblin led the two witched to what looked like a mining car sitting on a roller coaster and helped them into it. Once they were all seated the goblin pulled a lever on the side of the cart and they zoomed down the track. Intrigued, Victoria watched as the cart towed them to her vault. Right, left, left again, right, right, left, right, right, left, right, left, right, left, right, left, left, right. And then they came to a stop

."Vault number 2." The goblin declared. Everyone cleared out of the cart and onto the rocky ledge. Once they were situated near the entrance the goblin rose his hand in warning.

"Come no closer, I need to deter the dragon." The goblin pulled a bell like object from its pocket and began ringing it and then beckoning the two witches closer. "You may walk to the vault entrance now. Watch for the dragon, but he won't bother you now." Minerva looked shocked at how the goblin's protected their high priority vaults before shaking herself and leading an unfazed Victoria to the vault , the walls were covered in blue and bronze eagle banners. Many floor to ceiling bookshelves sat on one side of the room while on the other end were weapons and many piles of gold. Victoria withdrew a pouch from her pocket and collected a large sum of the money while Professor McGonagall ventured over to the books. When the Professor wasn't looking Victoria took a silver knife and hurriedly hid it in her boot." 'Just in case' she knife was rather beautiful. The blade was made from pure silver and was six inches long. The handle was painted a brilliant blue and was incrusted with sapphires, and the Ravenclaw motto was inscribed in the silver blade: 'Wit Beyond Measure Is A Man's Greatest Treasure.' When the two witches were finished poking around the vault the goblin led them back to the lobby where they met Harry and Hagrid."Victoria! How did it go?" Harry asked meekly.

"It went well, I managed to collect what I needed."

"Good. While you were doing that we bought both mine and your books."Harry handed the witch them and blushed."Thank-you Harry, where to next"

"I believe we were going to Madam Malkin's?" Professor McGonagall spoke.

* * *

Professor McGonagall and Hagrid left Victoria and Harry at Madam Malkin's and went to retrieve other supplies. Victoria was soon standing on a stool beside Harry and a platinum blond boy her age."You going to Hogwarts as well?" the boy questioned Victoria and Harry.

"Yes, we both are."

"What house do you think you will be in?" He pressed. Harry looked confused and raised an eyebrow at the impatient blond while Victoria just smiled.

"I will be happy with wherever I am placed as I will not change to meet anyone's expectations either way." She said firmly while Harry stared blankly.

"And you?" The boy directed at the dark haired wizard.

"I'm not sure."

"Well I will be in Slytherin, just like the rest of my family. I won't settle for anything else. I think I'd just get up and leave if I were sorted into Hufflepuff. Load of Duffers they are."

Harry looked Incredulous at the boy while Victoria merely rolled her eyes.

"I don't think you'll have to worry about being sorted into Hufflepuff. Although holding prejudice over the different houses just because someone influencial views it in such a way is not always the smartest option." The boy just stared at Victoria and shrugged before glancing back at Harry.

"By the way I'm Draco, Draco Malfoy." Then he looked back to the witch.

"And you two are...?"

"Victoria Rosewood, and this is Harry."

The boy nodded before scrutinizing Harry some more.

"What's your surname Harry"

"Er..." Harry was saved by Madam Malkin walking back to them and fitting each child for their robes. After purchasing their robes, Victoria and Harry rushed out of the store, not wanting to have to Answer Draco's question as it would bring more attention to Harry.

* * *

They soon met up with the Professor and Hagrid.

Hagrid had bought Harry a snowy owl for his birthday while the Professor gave Victoria a black cat with bright blue eyes that she named Coal, after his dark fur. With one thing left to acquire, the group made their way to Ollivander's for their wands.

Harry went first. After being measured by a magical tape measure, Ollivander had Harry wave around almost every wand in the shop.

Eventually he found a match, 11 inches Holly with a Phoenix feather core. Ollivander revealed something unusual about it."You see Mr. Potter, the phoenix who gave shed this feather only shed one other. I'm sorry to say that this wand's brother was the one the give you that scar. We should expect great things from you Mr. Potter, after all He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named was great, horrible, but great."

Harry looked as if he had been clubbed in the head as he thanked Ollivander and let Victoria choose her wand.

After fifteen minutes of trying wands Victoria finally found hers: 10 inches Ebony with a griffin feather core.

After paying for their wands, the group made their way back to the Leaky cauldron for lunch.

_Next Chapter:Informing Harry of his Past, The Train and Sorting_.


	2. AN Important!

Hello all,

I must apologize in advance for yet an even longer upcoming Hiatus in this story. Lately my efforts have been stretched thin and therefore have neglected almost all of my stories. For that I apologize. For these reasons I have decided to only work on one story at a time because otherwise I will not have the time nor the patience to make quality chapters for all of my stories. This year I am at a important time in my education where my full attention is required for my studies. As a result, I am now focusing primely on my story Eyes Open. I promise to work as hard and quickly as possible so that I may continue my other stories.

Sorry for any inconviences,

RRR


End file.
